The present disclosure relates to electrically operated forced air dryers of the type which are transportable or hand carriable and intended for use in remote locations for drying gloves, boots and facepieces and particularly, gas masks of the type utilized by military personnel. In military usage, particularly for training exercises, it is necessary to dry such articles immediately after usage in order to prevent growth of bacteria and mold within the articles. Heretofore, it has been necessary to transport the articles to be dried to a facility having drying racks. However, rack type dryers for boots, gloves and gas masks due to their size and weight are not practical for field use. Thus, it has been desired to provide a way of drying articles at remote locations and particularly for military field exercises where typically a portable generator set is available for providing electrical power. Thus, it has been desired to provide an easy to carry dryer for boots, gloves, and facepieces, such as gas masks and other headpieces, which may be readily transported by hand carrying in order to enable on site drying to prevent bacterial growth and formation of mold within the articles. It has further been desired to provide a lightweight portable hand carriable dryer for boots, gloves, and facepieces which can be easily hand carried in a container or bag and readily assembled on site without the need of any tools and powered by a portable generator set.